


The Brother’s Way

by laniew1



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laniew1/pseuds/laniew1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes family is more then blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brother’s Way

**The Brother’s Way**

 

 

He knows who the kid is because Bert was nothing if not a stalker when it came to people he was interested in.

He’d been interested in Gerard, which meant that the rest of The Used and anyone affiliated with them got random bits of Gerard trivia tossed their way.

Ryan Ross is the third Way, even though he’s not a blood brother and was never officially adopted or anything. They met him apparently when he was just a kid. Seven years old and sent to live with his mom by CPS because he’d been hospitalized three times and the third one left him with a broken arm, three broken ribs, two black eyes and a concussion.

He moves in with Gerard and Mikey at fifteen, when his mom wants to send him back to live with his dad in Vegas and Gerard says not just ‘no’, but ‘ _no fucking way, not in any universe is that going to happen_ ’.

Bob has to wonder how the kid had dealt with Gerard’s foot dipping into alcohol abuse, especially since his father had maybe been an alcoholic, the interviews are unclear because Gerard and Mikey don’t let reporters talk to the kid and try not to talk about him with those reporters.

The first time Bob meets him is about ten seconds after he’s signed the papers to drum for My Chem.

The kid is quiet, and apparently super smart. He’s got scholarships galore and is going to college though he’s apparently not settled on a major.

“He wants to be like Gerard and save the world,” Mikey tells him once, he sounds amused, but also like he thinks that between Gerard Way and Ryan Ross-Way they might actually do it.

 

******************************************************************************

 

The kid graduates with honors from college and Bob thinks they all realize that he’s not a kid anymore when he meets them at the airport when they fly in and _holy Christ_ did he grow up.

“Fuck,” Frank says, Bob looks over his eyes are wide. “That kid is going to be a heartbreaker.”

 

******************************************************************************

 

“I think we should have sex,” Ryan says. Bob blinks at him and thinks he can be excused for choking on his soda.

Across the room Gerard is discussing something in great detail with Ray, hands waving and mouth moving. In another corner Pete and Mikey are leaning close together, Mikey’s probably whispering inappropriate things in Pete’s ear.

Or vice versa.

They neither one are looking at him or look like they have any idea that their baby brother just propositioned their drummer.

“Um, I kind of like all my appendages right where they are,” he says finally.

“That’s not a no,” Ryan smiles at him and links his hands together behind his back, Bob looks at him and he’s lounging against the wall, one hip cocked and he looks flirty and coy and open and inviting.

He also looks completely nervous and Bob’s pretty sure that the hand linking behind the back thing is so that Bob can’t see his hands shaking.

“Gerard and Mikey would kill me, they would _take turns_ killing me and then they’d kick me out of the band.”

Ryan leans forward and kisses his cheek.

“I won’t tell them if you don’t,” he murmurs, then he bites his earlobe and walks away.

Bob doesn’t watch him walk away; he’s too busy wondering if it would alarm everyone if he just beat his head against the wall.

Because fucked, he is so completely fucked.

 

******************************************************************************

 

At any time where Ryan is going to be in the same space as them he’s almost guaranteed to be propositioned.

He sometimes almost feels disappointed if it doesn’t happen right away, because that’s maybe a sign that Ryan’s found someone else. And he doesn’t feel relief at the thought that Ryan might have found someone else, he feels like maybe he missed out on something that could have been completely fucking awesome.

Then of course Ryan will smirk at him and either lick or bite him and six months in Bob’s having trouble remembering why turning Ryan down is a good idea.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Ryan turns 23 and Bob doesn’t get propositioned at the birthday party that is thrown for him. Because Ryan has a date, a very nice young man named Jordan.

Gerard’s fluttering next to him, and cooing how they grow up so fast.

Bob’s just thinking that something about that Jordan kid seems off, if Gerard wasn’t fluttering and Mikey wasn’t beaming he’d ask.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Ryan shows up at his hotel room door three days after his 23 birthday, Bob opens it and Ryan’s leaning there and he looks nervous but determined.

Bob just crooks a brow at him and waits.

“I just think we could be really good together,” Ryan says, Bob lets out a breath and opens the door further so that Ryan can duck in.

He stands there and they stare at each other.

“It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Ryan says.

“You’re not built for one night stands or casual flings,” Bob says. “You believe in romance and true love and happy endings.”

He does, Bob has _seen_ his DVD collection, despite the fact that books he read makes Bob want to gouge out his eyes, his movies are all feel good, happy endings.

Ryan takes a step forward, then another and he’s right there, right in front of him and Bob doesn’t touch because Ryan’s not his. Can’t be his.

Ryan puts his hands on his hips, thumbs pushing through belt loops and he leans forward and kisses him.

It’s chaste, a just barely pressed together touching of their lips.

It still makes him shiver, he thinks that might be the fact that somewhere Gerard is planning out multiple scenarios on how to kill him.

Bob kisses him, a light nip at his bottom lip with his teeth and Ryan makes a sound deep in his throat and his arms move from his hips to around his chest and there’s the long hard press of someone that Bob should really not be touching.

Ryan kisses him back, lips parting and any remaining brain cells that Bob had decide to depart for warmer temperatures and Bob kisses him back.

 

******************************************************************************

 

He’s so going to hell, that’s what Bob thinks, that’s what Bob’s thought for a while.

He’s going there when Gerard kills him and Mikey is so going to help him and Frank and Ray will help hide the body.

“You’re thinking about my brothers,” Ryan says, the length of him is pressed up against Bob, he’s shirtless and his hands are shoved down the back of Bob’s pants.

“They’re going to kill me,” Bob says, or groans. Because Ryan’s an evil little bastard, he chooses the moment to suck on that spot on his neck, the one that he _knows_ makes Bob’s knees go weak and wonder if they’re going to make it to the bedroom or if they’re just going to fuck against the front door to Ryan’s apartment.

Again.

“You say that every time, and no, they’re not,” Ryan mutters, his fingers aren’t shoved down the back of Bob’s pants anymore and Bob takes the moment to breathe. To try and convince the one brain cell he has left to push Ryan away.

Ryan of course chooses that time to get Bob’s pants open and start shoving them down his hips.

He bites at Bob’s lip, smile curving against Bob’s mouth.

“Mikey already knows,” he says, just as he wraps long fingers around Bob’s dick and strokes.

“Fuck,” Bob doesn’t know if he’s talking about Mikey knowing or the fact that they’re not making it to the bedroom this time.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Ryan is a restless sleeper, Bob’s found that when they share a bed he has to keep arms and legs locked around him or Ryan will kick him off the bed.

He’s done that before, the bruise hadn’t been fun to explain to Gerard.

Ryan’s not asleep now, he’s curled up in the curve of Bob’s body, head pressed over Bob’s heart, the fingers of one hand wrapped around his arm.

“Mikey really knows?” Bob asks and he can feel Ryan’s grin on his skin.

“How long?” Bob asks. He wonders if he has time to flee the country before Mikey breaks down Ryan’s door.

“Since after the first time,” Ryan says, Bob blinks, because…

“That was almost nine months ago,” he says stupidly. And it’s not like they’re dating, except for how Bob’s not sleeping with anyone else and Ryan’s in some special post-graduate program that sucks up almost all his free time so he knows that Ryan’s not sleeping with anyone else either.

There’s also the fact that if they’re _not_ dating then Gerard and Mikey will _definitely_ kill him for debauching their baby brother with no intent with putting a ring on his finger when he’s able.

Ryan shifts, chin pushing into Bob’s chest as he looks at him. He looks soft and young and it surprises him sometimes how much he’s stupidly gone on this kid.

“He thinks we’re a good fit,” Ryan says. There’s a soft smile bending his lips and Bob presses a hand against the side of his face, Ryan tilts his head and leans forward to kiss him.

“I think we should tell Gerard when we hit a year,” Ryan says. “And then leave on a nice vacation.”

 

******************************************************************************

 

A Ryan at 22, determined to get into Bob’s pants had absolutely nothing on a Ryan at 23 _still_ completely focused on getting into Bob’s pants.

Bob thinks about this sometimes when he can’t quite figure out how he ended up in this relationship with Ryan.

Because Bob’s pants and the rest of him had fought really amazingly hard to keep Ryan out of them. He’s not sure why exactly he’d been so determined to keep Ryan out of his bed, except for the recurring nightmare he had of letting his guard down, sleeping with Ryan and then having Gerard and Mikey pop out of the ether and string him up by his toe nails and tear the skin of his body.

He’d figured the kid would eventually get tired of fighting a losing battle and move on to someone easier; except taking the easy way out has not really ever been in Ryan’s vocabulary.

Three days after Ryan’s 23 birthday, when Bob had gotten tired of fighting and let Ryan in, he thinks he thought that if he slept with Ryan once then Ryan would realize that it wasn’t worth it and move on.

Ryan didn’t, and now he can’t get rid of him.

They’re _completely_ dating; Bob’s just a law away from getting down on one knee and proposing.

He should probably tell Gerard that he’s completely head over heels for his almost baby brother first.

He should probably tell him that before he tells him that he’s dating and been sleeping with his brother for almost ten months.

 

******************************************************************************

 

They’re always waiting for Pete and Mikey to implode. They’re two people with their own sets of issues and they seem to make it work for them.

Bob’s a romantic, he couldn’t be with Ryan and not be one; he still would have put money on Pete and Mikey not making it. Even though he really wants Mikey to be happy, even though he thinks that Pete is really the person to make that happen.

If they’d met anywhere else but on a tour. Because tour hookups don’t last, everyone knows that. But Mikey and Pete have lasted past _multiple_ tours and are heading down into something close to a fifth anniversary.

Something like that, it might actually be closer to four, there’s been a couple of breakups (that didn’t last, obviously), a couple of breakdowns (one of which had led to a suicide attempt that they don’t talk about, ever, Bob thought Mikey was going to have _another_ breakdown before they got to the hospital) and the media finding out because Pete’s computer got hacked and apparently there’d been naked pictures (that had also led to a breakup, then a reconciliation, then the decision to just finally come out, they’ve been pretty much rock stable since then).

Gerard’s willfully oblivious to the fact that Mikey was in those pictures; Gerard also thinks they’re still Just Friends, even though Ryan has their coming out article framed and displayed.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Ryan finishes his classes and comes to spend two weeks with them on tour. He looks tired when he meets them at the next hotel; he’s sitting cross-legged in a chair in the lobby with his Kindle balanced on his leg.

He loves paper books but doesn’t like to travel with the amount he would need to. He still buys the paper books even though he always has an electronic copy as well.

He’s sliding it away and coming to his feet when they walk in, Frank’s a fast little fucker and makes it across the lobby first. Ryan’s feet leave the floor when Franks swings him around and Mikey and Ray intervene before they go toppling down.

Mikey hugs him and Ray ruffles his hair and Bob walks over slowly just because he doesn’t want to appear desperate.

Gerard pulls him out of Mikey’s arms and when he releases him he shoots Bob a look that contains a raised eyebrow and pursed lips.

Bob just stares back at him.

“You’re not having sex,” Gerard huffs finally, “But you should really hug your boyfriend before he thinks you’re not happy to see him.”

Bob doesn’t say anything, because that’s the closest to approval one is going to get from Gerard. Even though they’ve come out and Pete slid a ring on Mikey’s fingers that made all sorts of promises, Bob thinks he still believes that Pete and Mikey are just really great friends that share a bunk naked every night.

He holds his arms up and out and Ryan walks right into them, hugs him tight and rests his head in the curve of neck.

“Missed you,” he murmurs. He sounds tired and Bob resolves to spend the whole night in their room, just the two of them.

 

******************************************************************************

 

There’s an extra bunk that is strictly saved for him, though he’ll spend the majority of his time curled up with Bob in Bob’s bunk.

There will be no sex on the bus, there’s a rule that Mikey and Pete have already broken (Bob’s not sure how, he barely fits in the bunk by himself, and he’s definitely not as flexible as Mikey or Pete).

Ryan talks about his next series of classes and he’s excited, he’s got a part time job at a publishing house that he’s going back to that he seems _more_ excited about.

Gerard pulls out the beginning of the comic book that he’s started working on, and they sit at the small table, heads bent together.

Bob lounges on the couch, batting Frank away every so often and watches Gerard’s hands flutter with excitement, listens to Ryan’s glee at being involved in one of Gerard’s projects.

This is his family right here, he doesn’t think he could be anywhere else.

 

******************************************************************************

 


End file.
